The Full Bladder
by Kyuunen
Summary: Daisuke is on his way to an amusement park with Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru, when he realizes that he drank too much before he left home. He heads to the bushes for privacy, but his companions get a little devious when a camera comes into the picture.


A/N:Hey ppl. This fic was inspired by a video from The Tom Green Show entitled, "Urine Trouble". If you have the time I suggest you download it on KaZaA or Morpheus or any other way you can get your hands on it. Well time for you to read my fic. Hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Full Bladder  
  
"Hey guys...I gotta take a piss."  
  
The speaker of this [un]remarkable line was none other than Motomiya Daisuke. He stood a few feet behind the group; he held his crotch the same way most little children do when they have to pee. The group, which was composed of Takeru, Taichi, and Hikari, turned around, annoyed.  
  
"C'mon Daisuke," coaxed Taichi, "we're almost at Yomiuri Land."  
  
"Yeah," Takeru agreed, "anyone can wait to go this amusement park. Today they're having another concert, and I don't want to miss it!"  
  
"And there are also the roller coasters, the waterslides, and the animal shows." Taichi added, tapping an impatient foot on the sidewalk.  
  
"But it won't wait!" Daisuke whined, "When nature calls, it's rude to keep it waiting!"  
  
"Ugh, Daisuke!" Hikari rolled her eyes as cars whizzed by on the street, "Don't be a smart-ass!"  
  
"Yeah, Daisuke," whined Takeru. The anti-piss trio loomed over the be-goggled one.  
  
"Hey! You all ganged up on me!" A pair of immature arms began to flail, "that's not fair!"  
  
Taichi just shook his head. "Daisuke, just go in those bushes over there."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
Taichi pointed across the street.  
  
"Oh, in those bushes over there,"  
  
"Yup. Those bushes over there."  
  
Then Daisuke headed across the street over to those bushes over there. Then Hikari began to chuckle. And then she began to laugh, which led in to big guffaws. Her brother and Takeru just stared. She abruptly stopped.  
  
"Ugh," groaned a disgusted Child of Light, "you guys were supposed to ask why I was laughing!"  
  
"Oh." Both answered blandly.  
  
"Well, this camera," she explained, pointing at her silver camera, "can take pictures and videos. It's digital, you see."  
  
"So?" A confused Taichi questioned.  
  
"Well, what would happen if someone were filmed doing something embarrassing, for example, taking a piss in the bushes?"  
  
The two boys were surprised. Hikari had gotten quite devious these days. She wasn't exactly the perfect Child of Light anymore, now was she? But the two boys didn't care much. Now she was much more fun and outgoing now.  
  
"So are you guys in or out?" Hikari offered. But of course they were in! It wasn't every day that you had a chance to catch a fellow Digidestined on film, watering the plants.  
  
Meanwhile, Daisuke was profusely scouting the area trying to find the perfect bush. He needed one that was big enough to not give any major exposure, but small enough to make sure that Takeru, Hikari, and Taichi didn't run of to Yonuichi Land without him. 'Aha!' he thought when he found a gigantic bush. This would surely cover him, and it also provided a hole to keep track of the other three's whereabouts. He began to unzip his shorts when he realized that the other Digidestined were not to be seen through the portal.  
  
Luckily, the others were not far off. Wait a sec, scratch that. Unluckily, the others were not far off. Daisuke zipped back up and looked around him. Something told him that he wasn't alone. Actually that was Hikari.  
  
"You're not alone!" Hikari called, rising out of the sea of leaves. She stood a few feet from where her subject had placed himself. Her camera was positioned and ready.  
  
"Y-you were gonna film me peeing on a bush?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Don't feel flattered," a voice called out. Its owner rose out of the bushes. "I'm here too."  
  
"T-takeru?!"   
  
And then another one rose.  
  
"Taichi!?"   
  
Taichi's enormous peak of hair was full of twigs and leaves, but he quickly shook them out. "Yes, I'm here as well."  
  
"Get outta here! I need to go pee-pee! Now!" Daisuke pleaded childishly. His face reddened with embarrassment.  
  
"We're not leaving 'til you leak!" Hikari called, unusually headstrong.  
  
Daisuke's offenders stood in a line before him. They had stepped into a small clearing near the bush Daisuke had chosen.  
  
"C'mon Daisuke! Pee! Show a little skin!" The spectators seemed to loom above Daisuke, goading and encouraging.  
  
"I-I can't! I just can't!" Daisuke whined, begging with his eyes to be left alone.  
  
"Come on Daisuke!" Takeru goaded, "Pee in the bush!"  
  
"Pee-pee! Pee-pee!" Hikari added.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Fine," Taichi compromised, "does anyone here really want to see his lower regions; We'll just get a shot of his backside from far away."  
  
"Perfect!" Hikari commented.  
  
"Okay..." Daisuke reluctantly followed the plan. He walked a few yards further from the group and turned his back toward the group.  
  
"Are you peeing!?" Takeru called from his standing point.  
  
Daisuke threw his hands into the air and replied simply with: "I can't!". The group just sighed and shook their heads.  
  
"Come on guys, I really have to go..." Daisuke whimpered.  
  
"Then go!" The other three chuckled.  
  
Soon the group found themselves quite close to Yomiuri Land. Hikari still had her camera trained on the liquid filled Daisuke, just in case. A video of Daisuke wetting himself is better than him just peeing, is it not?   
  
"So guys, how much longer do you think it might take?" Hikari wondered to Takeru and Taichi.  
  
"Six hundred yen says he does it in his shorts," Taichi waved the amount in the air.  
  
"Let's raise it to twelve hundred!" Takeru challenged.  
  
"Hey!" Daisuke spat out, annoyed at their disregard of his presence. The two looked at the be-goggled one. Taichi was the first to resume the conversation.  
  
"Hmmm...he looks like he has gas. I say one thousand yen that he poops, too!"  
  
"Agreed." Takeru and Taichi shook on the bet, as Daisuke slickly sidestepped from view. Hikari noticed first that he was gone. The fools spun around to look for him, to see that he was on the horizon, bound towards the line to Yomiuri Land.  
  
"He's getting away!" Hikari barked, as the three raced towards Daisuke. Daisuke stopped to peek behind him, and saw a dust cloud chasing toward him. Daisuke bolted, once in a while checking behind him. He reached an ending point and was forced to stop. He slowly pivoted to see behind him. The dust cloud stopped in its tracks only inches before him. Three heads emerged from the dry mist.   
  
On one side stood a blond, hat-wearing creature, on the other side was another terrifying sight. It had an enormous crest of brown hair mounted on a horribly contorted face. And in the middle stood the most frightening. It had straight brown hair that hung on either side of its face. It emanated a dark, ominous aura; the aura alone was as fearful as the other two monsters combined. And this one held in its claws a silver camera. Daisuke gingerly lifted his feet, one after the other, gently retreating.  
hen the middle creature raised a fist straight up and spread out its lips in a twisted smile.  
  
"Charge!"  
  
The next three actions seemed to happen in slow motion. Daisuke hit the ground as Takeru, Hikari, and Taichi flew towards him. The three flew over him, and flew into the gate to Yomiuri Land.   
  
The three lay on the ground, dazed from the crash. A crowd dashed into the theme park, pushing Daisuke with them. The mischievous three recovered and ran into Yomiuri Land to pursue their filming interest. Meanwhile, Daisuke had found himself a nice clean bathroom. He leisurely wound his way to a new urinal. He had freedom, so he was taking time enjoying it.  
  
Back to the havoc-inducing team, they had split and were searching the park. And guess who found him?  
  
"Hikari! You can't come in here!" Daisuke yelled, panicking.  
  
"Says who?" She lazily threw back.  
  
"B-But the sign says 'Men'!"  
  
"Well," she retorted, "what about you? You're just a boy, yourself."  
  
"Hikari, this isn't funny anymore!"  
  
Hikari didn't reply. She blocked the entrance to the bathroom, and called Takeru on her cell phone.  
  
"Takeru, I found him. *pause* He's in the bathroom near the waterslides. *pause* Yes, I'm here with him. *pause* Call Taichi, and meet me here."  
  
In a mere matter of seconds, Takeru and Taichi were assembled in the bathroom with her.  
  
"We are following you until you piss." Taichi told him.  
  
"Yeah," Takeru confirmed, "now, go."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Hikari's turn. "Go."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
And then Taichi. "Go."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Daisuke could see that they weren't going to budge. "I'm gonna go outside."  
  
"What?! You're gonna leave a perfectly good bathroom?!"  
  
"That's the plan!"  
  
He marched past them, as they wondered about his sanity. They followed him towards a line for a ride. Amazingly, after the gatecrash fiasco, the park was still functioning, and most seemed oblivious to it.   
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked.  
  
I'm here," Daisuke stated matter-of-factly, "to have fun. Isn't that what amusement parks are for?"  
  
"B-but you had to go to the bathroom!" Takeru exclaimed.  
  
"I know. I'll just wait until I go home."  
  
"But that'll be hours from now!" Taichi informed.  
  
"So?"  
  
The group was taken aback by his incredulousness. They were somewhat dazed for a few seconds until they noticed that he was in line for a roller-coaster.   
  
Wait a sec!" Hikari shouted, chasing after him, "Get back in that bathroom!" The other two followed her into the ride's waiting point. A guard greeted them, but they just walked by, not noticing him.   
  
The roller coaster was ready, and the safety bars were lifted. Daisuke climbed into the front seat grinning as if he had gas. Grumbling from Daisuke's killjoy-ish-ness, Takeru and Taichi followed Hikari who in turn followed Daisuke on the ride. The grumblers sat at the back seat and Hikari sat in the seat in front of them. Her hand was at her chin, and her mind concentrating; trying to scrutinize what Daisuke had planned.   
  
Daisuke turned to inspect if the three fools were concocting anything else. He could make out Taichi and Takeru and they were doing nothing but grumbling. Daisuke sighed and patted his brow with a tissue that suddenly appeared from nowhere. But then he saw Hikari. She merely chuckled when he peeked at her. Her eyes: vivid and conspiratory; her mouth: twisted into the same wretched smile that she had made during the gate incident. Daisuke shuddered and turned back bracing himself for what was to come. All four jerked forward as the ride suddenly came to life. The ride began slowly climbing up an incline, but the ride wasn't the only thing climbing.  
  
"Hikari! Stop! You're going to fall!" Taichi pleaded with Hikari, but the call fell on deaf ears. She was slowly scaling the slope of the cars with the look of a dog well into the rabies virus. The number of seats between Hikari and Daisuke was shrinking by the second and Daisuke was panicking. Taichi followed Hikari, but he couldn't catch up with her furious pace. Takeru was left alone at the back seat. He just sighed exhaustedly and lifted the safety bar. He was climbing, too. The others on the ride were aghast and ducked as Hikari hurriedly clammered over them. As she climbed over one of the seats a large amount of drool dripped from her mouth falling unto a person in the ride.  
  
"Eeeeewwww! You drooled on me!" The person shrieked and lifted her head. Hikari was about to pounce on the whiner, but then she realized who it was. The two hugged.  
  
"Oh, hi Mimi!" Other cheery shouts of 'Hi Mimi" were thrown from the other Digidestined on the ride, including a mystery man sitting beside Daisuke. Well, at least he was a mystery man until people actually looked at him.   
  
"Yamato!" Daisuke shouted. Yes, it was Yamato. Suddenly all the girls in the roller coaster swooned. Ishida Yamato was in the same ride as them! They Digidestined were all joyful and gay for the reunion, until Hikari remembered what she was originally doing. This threw Daisuke back into a frenzy.  
  
"Daisuke!" Hikari snarled, "You're goin' down!"  
  
And this line combined with the day's other experiences, it triggered something in Daisuke. No, not something physical like the with the Hulk or anything. Daisuke found his spirit.  
  
He rose solemnly and turned to Hikari. She was frozen by his stare. His face, his eyes, even his posture were filled with determination. And then he boomed.  
  
"You're NOT gonna tell where to piss!!!"  
  
Daisuke shoved his thumbs into his waistband and simply smirked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Yamato exlaimed, cramming himself into his side of the car. The roller coaster stopped climbing as another slope appeared. A slope going down. And at that second, both shorts and coaster rushed down.  
  
Everyone in the ride screamed, but none louder than Hikari, Taichi and Takeru. Hikari was holding onto a safey bar with only one hand. Taichi did the same, but on another spot on the coaster. Takeru was holding on, but not to a bar. He had both arms grasping onto Taichi's legs. The three fools were waving like flags in the wind, shrieking loud enough to shatter glass.  
  
As all this happened, Daisuke just let it go. It flew freely into the car he occupied as Yamato was frozen, paralyzed at the sight of Daisuke doing his business. The rest of the ride was history. The four of the original group said their goodbyes to the other two Digidestined they had found, and they parted.  
  
The four exhausted fools were all together and had their arms around each others shoulder. They stumbled through the broken gates, as they walked toward the setting sun.  
  
"I had to pee," Daisuke simply stated, "it reaches a point where you don't care."  
  
"It's too bad you did that, Daisuke," Hikari lazily replied, "It would have been funny to see you pee, it really would've."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey! If you have the time plz review. Try to not include spoilers in the reviews. Thanx. -KyuuketsukiShounen 


End file.
